


BOB

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Sex Toys, Starfleet Academy, comedic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beverly learns about  replicator sub-menu 23 L.





	BOB

Beverly Howard angrily stalked around the house she shared with seven other medical cadets.  _What’s so hard about putting dishes in the reclimator after dinner?_ She slammed dishes into the reclimator and activated the bot to clean the kitchen before she headed into the bathroom and swore.  Towels littered the floor, and it was wet _everywhere_.  She threw the towels into the laundry chute and set _that_ bot to clean before ending up in the living room. She was seething. She shouldn’t have to be the one to clean up after all of them!  Her friend Sunita came out of her room and saw her blazing eyes and nearly went back into her room, but cautiously approached the flame-haired woman.

“Bev?  What’s wrong?”

“Why can’t anyone in this house clean up after themselves? Why did I just spend a half an hour putting dishes in the reclimator, towels in the laundry, and setting the bots to clean?!”  Sunita shrugged.

“Bev, it wasn’t that bad.”  Beverly glared at her friend.  Sunita tried another tactic.  She wrapped an arm around Beverly.  “Uhm....Bev?  How long has it been since you saw Jack?”

“Four – almost five – months!” 

“Mm-hmm. And in this time, have you.... _taken care of business_?” Beverly turned puzzled eyes on her housemate. “What?” Sunita sighed.  “Masturbate, Bev.  Have you been masturbating? You know, giving yourself pleasure and release in the absence of your boyfriend?”

“Uhm....no.”  Sunita grabbed Beverly’s hand. “Right. Come with me. You need BOB.”

Beverly pulled her hands away. “I don’t want to meet any of your friends right now. I just want to go to bed.”  Sunita shook her head. “Not Bob. BOB. Bee Oh Bee.” 

“Uhm....ok.”  Sunita walked over to the replicator and spoke to it.  “Computer. Sub-menu twenty-three  L.  BOB type one. Human.” 

Beverly stared at the device that appeared. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yep.”  Sunita picked it up and held it out to Beverly. “Meet BOB.  Battery Operated Boyfriend.”

“And the replicator just had that on file?”  Sunita grinned. “It’s a special sub-menu.  I’m surprised no one has shared it with you.  It’s full of fun stuff. Watch.  Computer. Sub-menu twenty-three  L. BOB type one. Vulcan.” 

Beverly gasped.  “What?!”

“Yep.  It has almost all the species we’ve ever encountered programmed in.  I, ah, know the guy who made the programs. Want to see something else?”

“Sure?”  Beverly held both devices in her hands limply.  “Computer.  Sub-menu twenty-three L.  VAL type one. Human.”  

Sunita picked up the item – what looked like a simulated vulva complete with everything.  “Meet me.”

“You?”

“Well, _someone_ had to be the generic version.”  She proudly stated.  Beverly looked at her friend incredulously.  “So....anytime a guy wants to make himself feel like he’s having sex with a woman he replicates _your_ private parts?” 

“Or his girlfriend’s.” 

“What?”

“Bev, have you had a full physical recently?”  Beverly thought about it. “Probably last August, why?” 

“Well.....watch.  Computer. Sub-menu twenty-three  L.  Option six. VAL type eight. Access file: Cadet Beverly Howard.”  Beverly stared horrified at a replica of her own sexual organs. 

“How is this...legal?”  Sunita hedged “Well, strictly speaking, it probably _isn’t_ , but my friend figured out how to rig this up to access scans from people’s physicals to re-create their parts.  It can even do an anus if that strikes your fancy, breasts, and there is a mouth or tongue option, though that one really isn’t as good as the real thing.” 

“So you can just....replicate anyone you want? Does this go for the men too?”  Sunita grinned at her friend. “I know what you’re thinking.  Computer. Sub-menu twenty-three  L.  Option six BOB type eight.  Lieutenant Jack Crusher.” 

Beverly’s eyes went wide as an exact replica of her boyfriend’s penis appeared.  Sunita whistled. “Damn, girl.”  Beverly blushed.

“You can adjust the speed by twisting this bit, here.  Hang on, let me get you some lube, too.  Computer. Sub-menu twenty-three L. Option four. Tingle.”  A small tube appeared and Sunita tossed it to Beverly. “Here you go. It tingles, but it really feels nice.” 

“Uhm...thank you? So what _else_ don’t I know about?”

“Well, there’s more than one sub-menu and sub menu twenty-three has its own sub menus for basically anything. You can get butt plugs, pleasure sticks, handcuffs, gags....basically anything.  But it’s still pretty secretive, so uh...be careful who you tell.” 

“Do you think Jack knows about this menu?”  Sunita shrugged. “Possibly. If he doesn’t, you can always surprise him by giving him that,” She gestured to the model of Beverly.  Beverly blushed.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Have fun!” Sunita picked up the Vulcan model and went back into her bedroom, closing and locking the door.

Beverly glanced around and at the model of her boyfriend in her hand.  She tossed it back into the replicator for recycling and spoke very quietly to the machine.  “Computer. Sub-menu twenty-three  L.  Option six, BOB type eight.”  She hesitated for a minute then spoke before her nerves got the best of her.  “Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”


End file.
